dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Endor
Endor (エンドール, romanized in official Japanese guidebooks as Endohr) is a kingdom and a castle town found in Dragon Quest IV. It is one of the few locations to use the same localisation from the earlier NES game. The castle town is the only location in the original NES game with a casino. Endor is featured in Chapter 2 with Alena, Chapter 3 with Torneko, and Chapter 5 with the hero. Kingdom of Endor The Kingdom of Endor is composed of Endor, the Cistern Chapel, a shrine leading to Zamoksva, and the entrance of the Tunnel to Casabranca. Story Endor first enters the game's plot Chapter 2, wherein the king of Endor erroneously agrees that the prize of the kingdom tournament shall be his daughter's hand in marriage. Alena originally entered the tournament just to test her prowess, but after lending the royal family a sympathetic ear she resolves to save the princess from an arranged marriage. The Tsarevna is able to win the tournament by defeating five opponents and by the forfeit of Psaro, the only other person to defeat five opponents. In Chapter 3, Torneko is able to prevent a war between the king of Ballymoral and the king of Endor by discreetly relaying prince Regan's love letters to Princess Veronica that warns of his father's disastrous ambitions. Because of his expert mediation, the king of Endor allows Torneko to set up a shop in Endor, and commissions the merchant for a set of steel broadswords and iron armour in exchange for 60,000 gold coins. Prior to the casino's reopening, Ragnar McRyan can be found looking for a lead on the Hero in the area. At the end of Chapter 4, sisters Maya and Meena find refuge in Endor after fleeing from Havre Léon after being defeated by Marquis de Léon. In Chapter 5, the hero meets the sisters in Endor, where they join the hero's party. Shops and Services Remake Changes * Though they aren't needed after fighting the Abominable Showman, the remake gives you the option to use medicinal herbs after the battle. * In the NES Version, the number of steel broadswords and iron armour you have to supply to the king is 7 of each. It the remake it's 6 of each. * Tessie's vault only consists of gold storage due to the unlimited space of the bag. * The Hero & company starts off here in Chapter six. Coliseum Psaro is the first fighter to take part in the tournament here, and defeat all five opponents. Alena soon arrived for her chance to take part in the tournament and was successful, though Psaro the Manslayer takes leave before he is called out. Later on, the coliseum serves as the place for the wedding of Prince Regan of Ballymoral & Princess Veronica of Endor. It is always closed at night. Tournament challengers * Atilla the Hunk * Quick Draw McGore * Prima Donna * Samson Knight * Abominable Showman Doors Nearby enemies Other notable attributes Other languages Category:Dragon Quest IV locations